1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin type variable resistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a portable radio receiver set has a tendency to be made thinner and thinner. In accordance with this tendency, a variable resistor to be incorporated into that set is required to be made thinner.